Mommy Kissing Santa?
by Jayleen-Cullen-Whitlock-Hale
Summary: Little Renesmee Cullen has just learned about Santa Claus. How does she react when she see's her Mommy Kissing the happiest man alive? This was the christmas when Mommy Kissed Santa.


The 1st ever Christmas for The Cullen/Black Family

* * *

Bella POV.

Ahh. Christmas. My absolute favorite time of the year. As a child I always enjoyed the magic of Santa. I would enjoy all those movies, and leaving out the milk and cookies. Every single year, I would bake them personally, and then put my initials on the corners. Then with the milk, I would always heat it up for him. Charlie and Renee would always smirk at my eagerness. Christmas Eve was one of the only days in the year that I didn't sleep at all. Me being born middle aged, those were the times where my childish sides came out.

This year, is Nessie's and I's first Christmas with the Cullen's and the pack. A few weeks back, I was tucking Nessie in Bed, and she asked me who Santa Claus was? I was in complete shock. How could I, forget to tell my own flesh and blood about one of my favorite memories of life? Impossible!!!! So that night, I told her EVERYTHING about the Jolly old man.

From the old white beard and Rosy cheeks, to the elves who made the toys, and the North Pole. Renesmee's face couldn't have lit up any more. She was so excited for Christmas. So here I am on December 23. The day before Christmas Eve, I decided to get my family into the spirit of the holidays.

We decorated the mansion, put up the Christmas tree up, and my favorite was to always put the bow on the top. Renesmee was in charge of putting up the Nativity Set.

We all bought the presents, secretly. I have put a temporary shield on everyone so Edward doesn't find out anyone's presents. The little cheater was looking forward to finding out, but he underestimated me. Every single Cullen is in a separate room, wrapping presents individually at HUMAN pace. It's not the same when we have inhuman powers, and you don't get into the spirit of giving, and the little things that come from the heart.

Esme and Carlisle agreed with me, then the rest followed suit. So I'm here wrapping presents. For Carlisle I got a new medical bag for him, engraved with his name. For Esme, I got her new gardening tools and a necklace with an Azalea Flower. For Alice I got her some new Jimmy Choo shoes, limited edition may I add. She was betting for them online but I won the bet. It was funny because she was moping around for days.

I can't wait to see her face when she sees these shoes. For Jasper, he was really difficult. I was contemplating on getting him some Civil War books, but he has every single one ever published. So I decided to rummage through his old stuff, and repair his old confederate uniform, and I bought him an original battle musket, the cool thing was that that was the one he lost in battle. I knew this because it had Major. J.W. He is the only major with those initials. Then I got him a normal Tee Shirt saying I fought the civil war. Have a problem? I saw it online and it made me laugh for hours. It screamed Jasper all over it.

For Rose, I decided to get her the latest Vera Wang dress. Perfect for clubbing, as we all know Rosalie loves to do. Emmett. Oh Emmett. I got him a new Xbox 360 and the Wii. I hope this lasts. Anyway for Jake I got him an original Quileute necklace. I traced down many people and got some from his ancestors, one of the 1st ever Quileute members. I hope he likes it. For Edward I bought him a New Piano, and some new music sheets, that on the inside cover says. To: Daddy from Bella and Nessie. We Love you.

And yes. I even added the little smiley for effect. And for my little princess, I actually went nuts, and bought her tons of books. More like 100. They are all in one box thought. And I bought her a beautiful charm bracelet. It has a heart shape, and little wands, and tiara's etc. I heard a crash downstairs, Emmett then grumbling saying that" wrapping paper is stupid. Can't we just stick stuff in bags and call it a day?"

Then I heard a giant rip, sounding a lot like the wrapping paper I gave him. I chuckled and said "Hang in there Em. It will be worth it."

"I sure Hope so…" he said. Finally, one by one came in all the Cullen's and dropped their stuff in my room, so later when everyone finished we went downstairs and decided who would play Santa. Even though I doubt Nessie would see Santa, It's still nice to have a good laugh every once in a while. And I was thinking about having Jake bring her down and just watch Santa put presents under the tree.

As I expected, Emmett was last. He even had some tape on his forehead, and wrapping paper stuck to his entire outfit. How did it get there you may ask? I have no clue. So as I sat down, Carlisle shook his head an motioned for me to stand. I stood gracefully may I add and he said "Bella, you out everyone into the holiday season, so this is your meeting."

"Awesome" I said.

"Well, Mi Famila! This year, I am in charge of Christmas, to make sure it's the best Christmas for my princess. Agreed?"

"Agreed." They all said simultaneously. I nodded and said, someone will be Santa, and take the presents from the Music Room, down stairs here tomorrow. No one raised their hands, so I got angered. THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE A JOLLY TIME. So I marched to the kitchen and grabbed straws of different lengths.

Oh Yea, we are doing this Elementary school way. I said "Whoever gets the shortest stick is Santa, and girls you don't have to do this. You guys already helped put the stuff around the house. While guys went "Hunting", Oh yea I know that you guys went to Canada to play Football. So Only guys select the straws."

They all groaned. Secretly I wished it was Emmett because he was buff and would just need to stuff a pillow in his shirt to look fat and that's it. I made them shut their eyes, and they each picked one. On three, they opened them. Jasper and Emmett jumped for joy, while poor Edward is stuck being SANTA. I was actually excited; he would look so cute as a Santa.

I skipped to Edward and smiled at him. "Aww you are my Santa. It's ok. You might get lucky and I might catch someone under mistletoe." I then smirked. And Edward got this evil glint in his eye. It was quite funny actually. So it was settled. My Edward was going to be Santa tomorrow. HOW COMICAL IS THAT????

The Next Day….Christmas Eve.

"MOMMYYY!" Santa is coming. That is what you heard from Nessie this morning. Even Emmett is excited, which is sort of disturbing in my opinion but hey, it's Emmett, what can I do? Today, we all decided to go to this Medical Ball Carlisle was invited too. It was beautiful today. Nessie was dressed in a beautiful white dress with a pair of white flats and her hair in loose curls. ADORABLE! She had a small jingle bell necklace. It was Red, while I had the same in green. I was wearing a beautiful Red dress, with silver heels, and my hair also in loose curls but in a headband.

Alice was wearing a beautiful dark blue satin dress that went to mid thigh, with some closed toed heels by Mary Jane. I'm surprised she bought them, they aren't designer. Alice straightened her hair, it looked beautiful if I do say so myself.

Rose was wearing a teal green dress, with gold heels, and her hair in a lovely bun with her bangs in her face. And Esme, she was wearing a very modest dark purple dress with silver heels, similar to mine. Esme's hair was straightened and in a half up, half down style. We looked fabulous.

When we were all dressed we all giggled because as we stepped out we took one look at the men of the house, and couldn't contain the giggles. They were all wearing the SAME pants and shoes, and they were glaring at each other. That's really funny. Edward had a white shirt with a red tie, to match my dress, Emmett had a silver shirt with a dark green tie, Jasper a light blue shirt with a dark blue tie, Carlisle a light grey shirt with a very dark purple tie. And Jake was wearing a black shirt with a white tie. Awe he even matched Nessie. How Cute!!!!

As they heard us laughing they turned to glare at us, but stopped when they saw us. I could swear I saw Jasper drool a bit. The things you see in my family. They all walked toward us, and grabbed our hands, and walked us toward the porch. There was a camera set up there, and we all posed. This is going to be one of my favorite pictures ever.

I then decided to take one picture with just Ness and I. It started to snow, and Nessie began to giggle and try to catch some flakes in the snow. I looked down at her with this motherly pride that I created this…with the help of Edward of course, but still. I made a daughter so beautiful. At that moment I heard a camera click and Jasper smirk at me knowingly.

I then walked with my daughter cradled in my arms, and Edwards arm around my waist to the Volvo, and off we drove into the dark night. Our destination… to The Medical ball of course.

When we arrived we had tons of fun, minus the stares of awe that the humans gave. The women look at us with envy and the guys with lust. Same with the men, they had lust for the girls, envy for the men. Edward growled at the guys, so many times it was sort of embarassing. One man even asked me out and when I was about to decline, Nessie ran up to me hugged my leg and said "Mommy I found you!!" Then Edward walked behind me, kissed my neck and said "I've been looking for my wife….and here you are." The man cleared his throat and squeaked "excuse me" then ran off. Renesmee gave me a high 5 and said "I'm good aren't I mommy?"

"Yes you are sweetie, yes you are." Then Edward and I danced for the rest of the night, with Nessie and Jake at my side dancing. Imagine Jacob dancing with a 1year old who looks like a 5 year old …. One word…YOUTUBE!!!

When we finally got home…Nessie was talking like a drunken woman. She was like "Youuuuu…preety mamma. Daddddduuyyy Tuuu." She was that tired. I chuckled all the way upstairs. When I got to her room, I changed her out of her dress and changed her into some PJ's that said I'm on the nice list….trust me. Emmett bought them for her.

She was knocked out by the time I was done. I then crept downstairs to see Edward already dressed in the ridiculous Santa costume. I laughed out loud then covered my mouth in fear that I woke Nessie. The Cullen's were having a tough time containing their laughter too.

Edward stared at me in amusement and said "Somebody's name is on the naughty list I see?"

I decided to go along with him, "Yup. Have a problem?"

"Nope…none at all."

"OK. Then, guys go upstairs, you can go to bed. I'll stay here and help Santa over here with Presents."

The family chuckled then went upstairs to read, watch TV, etc. I crept upstairs and one by one Edward and I stuck the presents in the giant red bag. Since the bag would make noise if we brought it down those flights of stairs Edward jumped out the window. I went to Jake's room and knocked on the door gently. "Jacob" I whispered. "Get Nessie downstairs now…Santa is ready…"

You could hear him chuckle then he opened the door and we walked silently down the hall to Renesmee's room. He went in, while I went downstairs to hide behind the couch, so Ness wouldn't see me. I heard Jake wake her up and carry her downstairs, telling her to be quiet or "Santa" might hear.

She said ok, and then a few seconds later I heard her gasp. Edward began to unload the presents, careful of not showing his face. Edward in roughly 2 minutes finished doing the presents. He made his voice deeper and said "HOHOHO. Little Renesmee will be so happy with these presents. He took the cookies, "eating" them, but he really stuffed them down his suit.

I saw Nessie smile, whisper "I love you Santa. Remember Uncle Emmett. I know he isn't the best behaved but he deserves a present too", and then gently so Santa wouldn't hear walked up the stairs with Jake. Jacob was trying so hard not to laugh, and Emmett was grumbling upstairs about only Nessie caring about him. I came out of my hiding place and skipped quietly to Edward. My red dress flowing behind me, and I kissed him passionately.

We were like that for a while; I could have sworn I heard a small gasp. When I turned around I saw nothing there. I shrugged it off and pecked him one more time then went upstairs to bed, with Santa on my trail. He changed out of the suit and into some old t-shirt and pajama pants. We sat down on the bed and lay back enjoying each other's company, as usual. In the morning, Nessie bounded into the Room saying "ITS CHRISTMAS", she then bounced on the bed. She them ran into everyone's rooms, yelling the same thing over and over.

When everyone was downstairs, Nessie sat in the middle of the room, waiting. We opened presents. Everyone was ecstatic about their gifts. Emmett got games to go along with his game systems, Rose accessories, and limited edition lotion from like Japan I think… and other outfits, plus a new Car. She let Emmett Drive it and he crashed it don't ask me how.

Alice got Shoes, clothes, etc, and Jasper bought her a boutique in Spain She freaked when she saw her shoes that I got. Jasper got some new parts for his motorcycle, and he loved my gift. He ran up and gave me a hug. Efficiently knocking me down, Jake got a picture of that. Edward got some new CD's, and the present I gave him. Emmett got him a Miley Cyrus CD, and Edwards face was so funny.

He was in a mix of shock and embarrassment. He listens to her sometimes, but I swear I didn't tell. Ok maybe I did, but he doesn't need to know that. Carlisle got new medical tools, and a new laptop, and Esme got some jewelry, a few shirts and some cooking material (for the wolves when they come over) and gardening stuff.

Nessie got tons of Dolls, books, A Nintendo DSI, Clothes, etc. But what Renesmee opened last was my Bracelet. What was cool was that last night I quickly went to CVS and developed the pictures, and I made a smaller version of the one we took yesterday night just me and her and put it in the heart charm. She is going to love it. Edward gave her an engraved guitar; she wants to learn how to play. A musician just like her dad; how adorable and boy was Edward proud.

I go and hand her the small box wrapped in dark blue wrapping paper with a silver bow on top. She looked at it and opened it gently. When she opened the box, she gasped.

"I---Its beautiful Mommy, then she inspected the charms and when she saw the picture from yesterday she started to cry, then she ran to me. Did I do something wrong?

"Ness, Hon are you ok?"

"Yes Mommy, I just like it so much. Can you put it on me?" I nodded then put it on her. Everyone came and we did a giant group hug thing. We then decided to go hunting as our "Christmas Dinner". When we came home, we were all in PJ's and decided to watch Eloise at Christmastime, one of my Favorites. When it was over, Nessie cleared her throat, as if something was bothering her.

I looked at her expectantly, edging her on to tell the family what's up? She looked at me warily, and then said loud and clear "I SAW MOMMY KISSING SANTA CLAUS!"

It was silent for about a minute until Jake and Emmett started laughing then later everyone else…BUT ME. I put my hand over my mouth in shock. Nessie looked like she was going to cry, then she said "Mommy. Why? Daddy is your husband, not Santa." Everyone stopped laughing and Edward told her to come and sit down in between us.

"Ness…Umm I didn't kiss Santa" She looked at me and said "You didn't? But I saw you Mommy. And so did Jake."

I looked at Jake and he smiled sheepishly and said "I didn't think she saw…I was tired ok. Tired Jake= Stupid Jake Comprende? "I just chuckled and waved him off to show he was forgiven. The rest of the Cullen's were smiling, dying to laugh.

"Nessie. Listen I know what you saw but that wasn't umm Santa. You see it was umm…."

"Nessie..." Edward FINALLY interrupted. The idiot knows I don't want to ruin Santa Claus for her, so he HAS TO HELP. Jasper sensing my anger smiled and sent me a wave of calmness.

"You see, Santa was running behind on delivering presents so I offered to deliver it to all of Washington. So I was his helper, and I had to deliver it to our house. Mommy was downstairs setting up the milk and cookies when she heard a noise. She saw "Santa" and hid. Then when I turned around and she saw it was me, she came and gave daddy a kiss. So it wasn't Santa it was daddy who mom kissed. OK It was Daddy helping out poor Santa, we don't want the kids of Washington to be without presents.?"

"Really Dadddy?"

"Really.."

"Well Daddy, tell me some stories about your adventure."

"Well its supposed to be a secret but I'll only tell you 2 of them ok?" She nodded excited.

"Well when I arrived at the North Pole, all the Elves were running about, and the head Elf named Bernard came and told me what to do. He gave me a suit and told me how to use the magical sleigh."

"WHAT! You went on the sleigh Daddy?"

"Yes I did. But guess what…Cupid bit me. He's not full of Love…NOOO Way! Rudolph is my favorite."

"MEEE TOO" You would have though Nessie said that but It was Emmett. Nessie agreed though.

"Anyway…" Edward looked at Emmett with a pointed look. "Well as I was saying… I went to this house here, and they didn't put out milk and cookies for ME! I was shocked. The reindeer were upset too. No Carrots for them to eat. So then came Comet and let out a gas bomb. You see Curtis…the youngest elf gave him some Nachos…not good at all."

Edward told her a few more stories and by the time he finished, she was in tears laughing.

Renesmee looked at Edward, then to me then said "I'm sorry Mommy. I didn't know…" Then she hugged me. I told her "It's ok Baby. Remember you are mommy's little princess." She nodded into my shoulder then suddenly sat up abruptly.

"Let's sing CHRISTMAS CAROLS" Everyone laughed at her cuteness and then we stood up in a circle. We sang LOTS of Christmas songs. The last one we sang was Edward's Choice…

_Wow! Mommy's kissing Santa Claus!  
I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus  
Underneath the mistletoe last night  
She didn't see me creep  
Down the stairs to have a peep  
She thought that I was tucked up  
In my bedroom, fast asleep_

Then I saw Mommy tickle Santa Claus  
Underneath his beard so snowy white  
Oh, what a laugh it would have been  
If Daddy had only seen  
Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night…

We all laughed and that was my 1st ever Christmas with the Cullen's, Jake, and my princess. And of COURSE she has to see her mommy Kissing Santa Claus….if only her daddy had seen.

* * *

Just in time for the Holidays. I hope you all have a Happy Holiday Season and a Happy new Year. Review. Its the best gift an author could revieve :)


End file.
